Rock Bands
by ppgzblossomrulz
Summary: Blossom, Buttercup And Bubbles Are in a rock band, but what will happen when they have to collabrate with the Rowdyruff Boys!


_Hey guys, my first story here, enjoy3_

 _Blossoms P.O.V_

I threw myself out of bed.. I couldnt move.. i was so hungover..

I dragged myself to the kitchen to see Bubbles making bacon, i ran over to her

"Any for me..?" I said whilst giving her the puppy eyes.

"Of course there is!" she said with a big smile.

I grinned at her and sat myself at the table and stretched like a dog.

"Where's Buttercup? It's 2pm, shes not asleep still is she?"

"Let's just say theres a boy in the house" Bubbles said with a sigh.

"Another?"

"Yup" She said quite disappointed, "Just cause we're in a rock band she thinks she can have any guy she wants, she really doesnt think of the consciences.."

"Yeah, I know, but it doesnt matter, we're making millions, let her do what she wants, she'll be paying for the abortion" I said whilst stuffing my face with bacon.

"Im worried about her though, what is she catches a disease?" She said looking down.

"Hey, look i know youre worried, but its Buttercup, shes not too dumb, you know she uses con-"

"Sometimes.." Bubbles interupted.

"Dont get down about it girl, we've got to get the that festival soon, we're performing on day 2, it starts today at 6pm, so i say go get dolled up, i know it takes us a while, so you go start getting ready"

"Okay" She said smiling like an angel.

Such an adorable girl for someone in a rock band..

I finished off my bacon and went upstairs

'Should I wake Buttercup up? I don't want to disturb her, but she needs to get ready.. i dont want Bubbles waking her up cause i know she'll shout at her..'

I knocked on Buttercups bedroom door and opened it, i looked at the wall away from her bed and said loudly,

"Buttercup get up, our coach will be here soon"

She sat up with her bare boobs covered with a confused face on, she looked at the guy next to her and looked at me.

"What the fuck was i thinking, fucking him?"

I giggled

"Come on we gotta get ready girl, get rid of him please, you know it upsets Bubbles"

"Yeah, yeah sure, ill be ready before 6"

"Thanks Buttercup" I smiled and shut the door, she took that really smooth, she must be excited for the festival.

I walked into my pink and white room, and jumped on my bed.

'Hmm... What to wear...'

I walked over to my walk-in-wardrobe and swong the doors open, and walked in, i need to pick three outfits, one today, tomorrow, for when we perfrom and Sunday.

I picked out a black lacey long sleeved belly top for the performance, a strapless black bra like top to go underneath it, black ripped short shorts and black with pink laced high heeled converse.

'What for today though..?'

I pulled out and put on a plain white belly top with long sleeves, a black choker with a skull in the middle, a red tartan mini skirt with chains on it, skin toned tights and big white sole doc martins white a leathered belly lengthed jacket.

I couldnt be arsed picking out loads of clothes so i just shoved loads of clothes into my suitcase.

I went into my bathroom thats connected to my bedroom, i opened my makeup bag and started with foundation, i didnt have spots but it just smoothes out my face, then darkened and shaped my eyebrows better, then i moved onto eyeliner, i alwasy have cat eyes, then i put a slightly darker skin blush onto my cheeks, then i put skin coloured lip stick. Now my hair.. I brushed my long knee lengthed naturally straight red hair, i have a side fringe, i back combed my hair to the side, i have really big punk hair.

'Done!' I thought 'Now what else do i need.. Oh yeah, my ciggerettes.. we need to stop at the booze shop before we get to the festival'.

I grabbed my suitcase and took it downstairs next to the front door and went into the living room to grab my phone.

4:38pm

Sigh.. an hour and 20 minutes i have to wait.. I waited for about 30 minutes till Bubbles came down looking like an innocent punk, she was wearing a white sweater that had a white skull on, a blue tartan mini skirt, black ankle heel boots, a leathered jacket with her hair in her waist longed pony tails.

"You look really good Bubbles"

She smiled whilst blushing

"So do you Blossom!"

"Thanks" As i smiled back.

"Where's Buttercup?" She asked

"I dont know, I'll go check"

Its 5:13pm now, she said she'd be ready by five, before i could knock on her door she opened it, looking at me she said

"Sorry i was late, i had trouble getting dickhead up"

"Thats okay.." i looked at what she was wearing..

She has a black belly top on that said 'Fuck Off', black leathered leggings, heeled millarty boots and her green tartan jacket.

"You look nice" She said whilst lighting a ciggerette.

"Thanks, so do you!" I said whilst getting one of my ciggarettes out.

I lit it up leaning on the wall

"You excited for the festival Buttercup?"

"Yeah, it's going to be one of the biggest ones we've been to"

"I know, it's going to be amazing" I said.

Me and Buttercup went downstairs.

Its 5:32pm now.

"Lets have a drink before the coach gets here" Buttercup said

"Yeah sure" Bubbles replied

I nodded at Buttercup whilst she went to the kitchen to get some booze.


End file.
